Awkward Conversations
by Lolishoujo16
Summary: ...Where conversations aren't even all that awkward, and everything's just fucked up and plain embarrassing. 06: "I think you guys need a hug."
1. Sexy Voices

******Author's Note: **_Before anybody starts bitching, I'll tell you now: THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN DIALOGUES ONLY. We have this wonderful thing called 'imagination', so use it. If I see even one person complaining about why there aren't descriptions, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND I'LL SHOVE MY LAPTOP UP YOUR ASS. _

* * *

**Sexy Voices**

* * *

"Hey, Kagami."

"Yes?"

"Say something seductive in a sexy voice."

"What the hell is that?!"

_"This is an order from your senpai." _

"Kuh! Ugh... What do you want me to say?"

"Ignore him, Kagami. Hyuuga is just a sexually frustrated teenager."

"Kiyoshi, you bastard."

"Um, Hyuuga-senpai, what should I- "

"Anything's fine! Something like, _I want you, _ or anything like that."

"..."

"..."

"...Hyuuga, you're disgusting."

"KIYOSHI, SHUT UP. Kagami! Do it!"

"Ah, yes... _Ahem._"

.

.

.

.

.

_"I... I want you..." _

"..."

"..."

"Kagami, you suck."

"Wha-! You're the one who told me to do it!"

"Screw you. NEXT!"

"Okay! It's my turn!"

"Izuki-senpai?! When did you- "

"I was there the whole time."

"DON'T COPY KUROKO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Izuki, we're waiting."

"Tch, Hyuuga! Why did you have to speak just when I was about to deliver the punchline?"

"Die."

"Hyuuga, that's harsh!"

"You go die too, Kiyoshi. Izuki, say something already!"

"_Ahem._ I..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"I love you like a love song, baby." _

.

.

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WITH THAT BROKEN ENGLISH! IZUKI- KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Pfft. Izuki-senpai, you- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry, Izuki. It's just- I just- _pfffffffffffffft._"

* * *

And thus ends the awkward conversation between Kagami Taiga, Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei, and Izuki 'The Broken English Man' Shun.

* * *

"WHO INVENTED THAT NICKNAME?!"


	2. OTP Wars

**OTP Wars**

* * *

"Kuroko, did you watch the new episode of Shingeki no Kyojin?"

"Yes, I did. I personally think the plot is moving too fast."

"I know, right?! But that's probably because the manga is fast-paced too..."

"Coach has read the manga already?"

"Yep! Sure did! I ship Eren with Rivaille! Do you ship any pairing, Kuroko?"

"..."

"...You don't?"

"No, it's just..."

"What? What is it?"

"...I ship Eren-san with Armin-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Run 50 laps around the gym, _now._"

"That is an abuse of power."

"I don't care. Run."

"Just because my OTP is different from the coach's, doesn't mean- "

"_Run. 50. Laps. Now." _

"I refuse."

"..."

"..."

"...WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SHIP EREN WITH SUCH A WIMPY CHARACTER ANYWAY?!"

"Armin-san is just as strong as any character- "

"FUCK THAT! Eren belongs to Rivaille!"

"Armin-san and Eren-san have been together much longer than- "

"IT'S NOT ABOUT HOW LONG! IT'S ABOUT THE CHEMISTRY! THE CHEMISTRY!"

"Eren-san and Armin-san are very much coordinated- "

"-But Rivaille is more a match with Eren!"

"They're more of a BrOTP than a romantic- "

"IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY, EREN AND ARMIN ARE BEST FRIENDS- "

"Love always starts from friendship-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...What are they arguing about?"

"Their OTP's. Who do you ship, Furihata?"

"I ship Mikasa with myself. How 'bout you, Kawahara?"

"...Mikasa belongs with me."

_"I never thought we'd have to face each other like this." _

* * *

And thus ends the awkward conversation between Kuroko Tetsuya, Aida Riko, Furihata Kouki, and Kawahara Koichi.

* * *

"LIKE I SAID, EREN x ARMIN IS DEFINITELY BETTER THAN- "

"I THINK YOU SHOULD JUST STICK TO PASSING BALLS AROUND, KUROKO, BECAUSE- "

.

.

.

"MIKASA WOULD FIT BETTER BY MY SIDE!"

"YOU HAVE A GIRL YOU LIKE IN REAL LIFE, DAMN IT!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _For those who might not know, Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) is an anime/manga about a guy who wants to kill all the titans in the world because they killed his mom and stuff like that. It also focuses on humanity's struggle to survive despite the constant danger and fear they live in because of the titans._


	3. It's Not What You Think

**It's Not What You Think**

* * *

"Yo, Midorima! Good morning!"

"Good morning as well, Miyaji-senpai."

.

.

.

.

.

"You walk to school, huh?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"..."

"..."

"It's only morning, and you're already pissing me off."

"Hmph. I'm doing no such thing."

.

.

.

.

"Somehow, this feels kind of awkward..."

"The title of this story is called, 'Awkward Conversations' for a reason, senpai."

"Shut up or I'll run you over with a steam roller."

"Please don't plagiarize the Kagamine Twins."

"...You listen to Vocaloid?"

"..."

"..."

"I-I was forced by my piano teacher to play Hatsune Miku's 'Love is War', so I had to research- "

_"Otaku." _

"...What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

.

.

.

.

.

"SHIT, A CAT!"

"WHERE?!"

"ON YOUR FUCKING SHOULDER- OH MY GOD! MIDORIMA- "

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! ARGHHHHH!"

"GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!"

"GET THIS DISGUSTING CREATURE OFF ME!"

"CALM DOWN, DAMN IT!"

.

.

.

.

.

"...Miyaji-senpai? Shin-chan? Is that... _Holy shit, what are you guys doing in broad daylight?" _

"Takao! It's not what you-"

"Why are your clothes all disheveled?! Why is Miyaji-senpai pinning you to a wall?! WHY DO YOU HAVE SCRATCH MARKS?! OH MY GOD- "

"Takao! Shut up before I ram a pineapple down your throat- !"

"GROSS!"

"What the hell are you- !"

"TAKAO! YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING THE SITUATION!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It's alright, Shin-chan. I won't tell anyone."

"DIE."

* * *

And thus ends the awkward conversation between Midorima Shintarou, Miyaji Kiyoshi, and Takao Kazunari.

* * *

"You don't have to deny anything! I'll accept you no matter what you are, so- "

"I SAID IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, NANODAYO!"

"Miyaji-senpai, you too! You don't need to- "

"THIS FANFIC ISN'T THAT KIND OF STORY!"


	4. Fun and Games

**Fun and Games**

* * *

"I just realized how shitty our team work has been lately, so I decided to have a little team-building game in this afternoon's practice."

.

.

.

_"Akashi-chi is bored again, huh..."_

_"Shut up, or he'll slit your mouth wide open!" _

"Daiki, Ryouta, what are you whispering about over there?"

"NOTHING!"

"Good. Then I'll explain the game..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...WHAT DOES 'KICK THE CAN' HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH BASKETBALL?!"

"Daiki, what are you going on about? Besides, it's 'Kick the Basketball', not 'Kick the Can'."

"AND HOW COME WE'RE USING _MY_ BALL?!"

.

.

.

_"Pfft. That sounded kinda wrong... Hahaha..."_

_"D-Don't be so vulgar, M-Murasakibara... Kuh... Ha!"_

_"Midorima-kun is laughing too. Aomine-kun is so... Hmpffftcht." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"...Am I the only one who understands Aomine-chi?"

"That's because Kise-chin is gay for Aomine-chin."

"Hey! This fanfic isn't that type of- !"

" _'I joined the basketball club because of you!' _That is more gay than my **(****1)**little sister's love for _My Little Pony._"

"...See, Kise-kun? You're so gay even Midorima-kun is willing to use a high-pitched voice just to mock you."

"I DON'T SWING THAT WAY! AND HOW COME THE FOCUS IS SUDDENLY ON ME?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"You are allowed to do anything to each other, except- well, nothing, really. Do anything that is in your power to win. Daiki, you're it."

"WHAT?! WHY- "

"Because you need to improve your defense."

"WHAT DOES KICK THE CAN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH- "

"It's 'Kick the Basketball'- "

"-BASKETBALL?!"

"You are IT, and that's that. Everybody aside from Daiki and me, devise a strategy plan. I highly encourage foul play- "

"What kind of a captain are you- "

"Well then, Daiki, do your best. See you after an hour."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YES! I FINALLY BEAT AOMINE-CHI! YEAH!"

"TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE _*BLEEP*! _HOW DOES IT FEEL TO LOSE, YOU PIECE OF _*BLEEP* ! _DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF YOU _*BLEEP*! *BLEEP*! *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*! "__  
_

"...I didn't peg Kuroko as someone who uses trash talk when playing games."

"That's where you're wrong, Mido-chin. I've played **(2)**_Cross Fire_ with Kuro-chin, and he can get pretty hot-headed. He kept saying bad things about my mother and my grandmother."

"...I'm quite curious."

"Want to play with me and Kuro-chin in my house this weekend?"

"I'm definitely going."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you alright, Daiki?"

_"I... I can't feel my legs..." _

* * *

And thus ends the awkward conversation (and the brutal, murderous 'Kick the Basketball' game) between Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta; Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, and Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"Good kids shouldn't try to emulate the game presented in this chapter. Foul play is bad."

_"Tet-Tetsu... You bastard... W-Weren't you the one who punched me in the gut...?! Guh..." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah, Aomine-kun? Aomine-kun? Are you still alive? Aomine-kun..."

.

.

.

.

"KUROKO-CHI HAS THE LAST TOUCH!"

"RUUUN!"

* * *

**Notes:**

**1) This is canon, just so you know. Midorima DOES have a little sister. :D**

**2) For the sake of information, _Cross Fire_ is an online multi-player shooter game. I think it's a First-person game, but I think it can be set to Third-person too. **


	5. The Brotherhood of Virginity

**The Brotherhood of Virginity**

* * *

"I said I was sorry- "

"OH NO, IT'S ALRIGHT! IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE THIS HOT GIRLFRIEND THAT INVITES US TO HER FUCKING APARTMENT!"

"Like I said, she's not my- "

"BULLSHIT! DO YOU REALIZE HOW HURT WE ARE?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh shit. You made Moriyama cry, Kise."

"I-I AM NOT CR-CRYING, KOBORI!"

"Ah! Moriyama-senpai, please don't cry- !"

"KISE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR _SENPAI_ CRY!"

"AH! Don't kick me- that hurts- _Kasamatsu-senpai- !_"

"DIE!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh wow~! You look so beaten up now, Kise!"

"Ha-_Hayakawa-senpai... Help..." _

"...Remind me to never ditch you guys for a date."

"Not like anyone would ever date Kobori-senpai anyway!"

_"How about you have a date with my fist, Hayakawa?"_

_._

_._

_._

"Justice has been served."

"You look ridiculously happy, Moriyama. It's disgusting."

"You look ridiculously sadistic, Kasamatsu. It's disturbing."

"Fuck all of you."

.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome home- RYOUTA! Oh baby, who did this to you?!"

_"Nee-san... _WAAAAHHH!"

.

.

.

.

_"Shit, she really is his sister..."_

_"We're fucked."_

_"That's just you, Kasamatsu."_

_"WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" _

* * *

And thus ends the awkward conversation between Moriyama Yoshitaka, Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu Yukio; Hayakawa Mitsuhiro, Kobori Kouji, and Kise's eldest sister*****.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"What should we do now..."

"Somehow, I feel really, really scared- "

_"ARE YOU THE LITTLE SHITS WHO HURT MY PRECIOUS BABY RYOUTA?" _

* * *

**Note: (*) **_Just in case some people don't know, Kise has two elder sisters. It's canon. _


	6. Bro Hugs

**Bro Hugs **

* * *

_"Sigh." _

"Looks like someone's down in the pooky dumps today."

"Kiyoshi-senpai, _please._"

"C'mon! You can tell me about it. What's the problem, Fukuda?"

"I don't really- "

"Oh dear! We're like a family in this club, and I'm your _senpai_! You can always count on me."

.

.

.

"Well... You see- "

"_Tch, tch, tch._ I think you need a hug."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...I haven't even said anything yet."

"I still think you need a hug. Now, baby; come to mama's arms!"

.

.

.

.

"God, no! What the- "

"No, no, no; come into my arms! Here we are- "

"KIYOSHI-SENPAI! WHAT THE FU- "

.

.

.

.

"It actually feels... kind of... _nice._"

"Uh-hmm."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Could you do that again?"

"What?"

"The 'patting-my-back' thing?"

"There you go!"

.

.

.

.

"This is... really cozy, _senpai_."

"I told you so! You see, this is a bro hug- "

_"Ahem."_

"..."

"...Hello Hyuuga! Do you wanna join us- ?"

"LAY YOUR GODDAMNED HANDS OFF MY FUCKING _KOUHAI_; YOU PERVERT!"

"Ow! If you want a hug, no need to be so _tsundere _about it!"

"I DON'T NEED A HUG, DAMMIT!"

"Hyuuga-senpai, it's not what you think!"

"Come on, Hyuuga! Join in the fun!"

"I said, I don't need a friggin'- !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This feels... _nice._"

"See?"

"Hyuuga-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, you guys are squishing me- "

_"Ahem."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey guys!"

"FUCKING- "

"DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE THAT!"

* * *

And thus ends the awkward conversation (and silence) between Fukuda Hiroshi, Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei, and the rest of the Seirin Team.

* * *

"FOR THE LAST TIME, AIDA, **WE ARE NOT** **AN OT3!**"

"Kuroko, stop staring at me!"

"I think you guys need a hug- "

**"SHUT UP."**


End file.
